manakaifandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic consists of 8 powers, split into 4 classes: *Stars has not been accessible since The Shattering. Descriptions The descriptions group elemental opposites together - elemental opposites are powers of the same class; these powers have similar applications but are thought of as opposites as they are harnessed through seemingly opposite methods and are generally associated with opposite things. Sun & Moon To harness Sun and Moon is to harness the power of the heavens. This power is integral to all magic. One or the other is used in every spell or enchantment; both are used in more complex spells and enchantments. Sun is the power of light and peace; Moon, of darkness and justice. Complete mastery of Sun & Moon is the realm of magic scholars and the like. Fire & Water To harness Fire and Water is to harness the power of change. At their peak, these powers are extremely destructive; but used in moderation, they may be the exact opposite. Fire Fire, at its peak, is the power of destruction and chaos; taken at a trickle, however, Fire can be applied to subtler arts, such as healing. Fire has an affinity to fire, of course, and lightning as well as a minor affinity to metals. Fire is closely allied to Earth. Water At its strongest, Water is a raging storm; however, small portions of water are capable of the subtle arts of (like fire) healing and other restorational magics. Water has an affinity with water, obviously, and also with wind and lightning with a minor affinity for plants. Water is closely allied to Nature. Complete mastery of Fire & Water is the realm of battle-magi and spellswords. Earth & Nature To harness Earth and Nature is to harness the power of solidity. At their greatest, Earth and Nature can be unmovable and unforgiving; used lightly, however, they are more peaceful and fluid. Earth Earth, at its peak, is unmovable like a mountain - with it, one can build a wall that will last a thousand year siege. Used less grandly, though, Earth can be mouldable like clay, useful for creating artefacts or granting rich harvest. Earth has an affinity with sand, rock, soil, minerals and metals with a minor affinity for fire. Earth is closely allied to Fire. Nature At its strongest, Nature is a never-ending jungle whose vines one will become entangled in never to escape; however, in small portions, it is capable of the most intricate of work of all aspects of the arcane, such as the weaving of magical garments. Nature has an affinity with plants, wood, silk and plant-products with a minor affinity for water and animals. Complete mastery of Earth & Nature is the realm of Enchanters and artefact-makers. Mastery of Earth alone is that of magical masons and metal workers; that of Nature alone is for the magical clothing makers and those involved in the snares of political intrigue. Blood & Stars The powers of blood and stars are the most potent of all the aspects of the arcane and they are also the most difficult to master. Blood Blood is the power of sacrifice and dominance over life. Used in extremes, Blood can snuff out any life in an instant, raise the dead or even summon creatures from demonic realms; these powers of summoning and raising the dead, however, often require a price in blood - the blood of the caster is the most potent in these situations. Used in small doses, Blood can be used in powerful healing spells or for the opposite purpose. Blood has a history of being associated with necromancy and the dark side of magic; however, it is still taught at most schools of magic as it has many practical applications beyond this. Blood has an affinity with all life (except plants), the dead, otherworldly creatures and the internal workings of the body. Complete mastery of Blood is rare as it is the most difficult power to harness; because of its nature, mastery is associated with a wide range of applications, from Torakja (magical assassination) to Yiija (blood healing). The applications of Blood are commonly named in the Uiil language as the Uiil Ueiqiu Teoil was for many centuries the only public institution which allowed training in Blood. In addition, one may learn Blood as a shirni tsuorn, but this is a religious order and a lifestyle not simply an academy. Stars No-one has been able to use Stars for almost 2 000 years and even the oldest of the Zabusinnsir (who were around when it was still usable) don’t remember much of it. It is often considered to be the power of the Gods and many prophecies exist about its return. Before access to it was lost in “The Shattering”, Stars was used much as blood, but was much more potent. The most powerful of spells always relied at least in part on the power of stars. Hence, with its loss, the Arcane Arts are not as potent as they once were (whilst still extremely powerful). Complete mastery of Stars was very rare – it was always the most difficult of all the forms of magic. The most well-known (and greatest) master of Stars was Quinyera Nimqie, the great Uiil master-mage, peerless in all forms of the Arcane but specialising in powers of Stars and Blood and one of the three Heroes who were instrumental in freeing Manakai from the rule of Abun-Jantga. Category:Lore Category:Magic